Biosyn's Guide to Caring for Dinosaurs!
by Firefly4000
Summary: Ever wanted a pet Brontosaurus? Ever desired to have a T-rex as your very own? Well thanks to the folks here at Biosyn Genetics now you can
1. Guide to Caring for a Raptor

Guide to caring for a raptor  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Jurassic Park related lol this story is from my own mixed up and insane mind, the Biosyn motto I do own lol  
Dedicated to: People who always wanted a velociraptor as a pet  
  
Biosyn's Guide to caring for a Velociraptor  
  
So you want to become the proud owner of a Velociraptor; well there are certain things that you must keep in mind when caring for your newfound pet - things that the InGen Company sadly did not take into account when they set out to create their own animals - thus causing immense problems for their employees and for their guests.   
  
Believe it or not folks caring for a raptor let along any dinosaur is like taking care of a cat, with the right amount of patience and know how you can tame them all - provided of course that you have a life insurance policy and aren't a "bloodsucking lawyer"  
  
1. Start out early and raise the animal from birth, this ensures that the animal will come look to you as a parental figure and will not try to turn you into a meal later on.  
  
2. Treat you're pet with the utmost respect - this one is very important because treating any animal (let alone a wild animal or one from the past) with respect is a large part of being a responsible pet owner.  
  
3. Feed him or her regularly - giving it goats' milk for when it is still in infancy is recommended. Later on when they need a more meat based diet you can use various thoroughly checked and cleaned meats later on (check very carefully in order to make sure that you have not accidentally fed it a bad batch of meat filled with prions which can cause things like Mad Cow disease, or the disease known as DX)   
  
4. Carefully groom and maintain your pet's health - without trying to harm it intentionally or otherwise (remember it is a living creature) - this is also important for the animal's survival  
  
5. Play games with the animal such as fetch or perhaps a game with the door handles (they do after all love solving complex problems)  
  
6. Give him or her treats if they do something that pleases you like say a candy bar or other sugary based food (this ensures that they will in fact come to expect treats from you whenever they are good)   
  
7.Ensure that the animal gets a daily dosage of lysine (per day) so that it won't go into shock and die  
  
8. Keep plenty of stuffed toys nearby in order to give your raptor another outlet for its nature.  
  
9. And finally - do not act like some scientist and vie the animal as if it is nothing more then another test tube based subject (you wouldn't believe how a Velociraptor can pick up on something like that) also don't act like some know it all chaos theory mathematician who never has anything good to say.  
  
Keeping these things in mind you too can become the proud owner of one of the smartest dinosaurs that is known to exist and remember to always be a responsible pet owner and never do something stupid like a certain hunter who tried to out trick the alpha female.  
  
(C) Biosyn we steal from the best in order to be the best 


	2. Guide to caring for a Pterosaur

Guide to Caring for a Pterosaur  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Jurassic Park, InGen, Biosyn, or character related, hell I don't even own the computer I'm using right now, this one's a college one lol. All I own is the motto that I'm using for the Biosyn Company, and I certainly don't own any of the dinosaurs I'm using for my series - wish I did though lol.  
Dedicated to: Everyone who's ever wanted to own a Pterosaur lol and to those who have reviewed my fanfics - thanks guys.  
  
Pterosaurs; one of the most versatile reptiles known to man, with wing flaps that remind one of bats or other animals that glide rather then actually fly, and most defiantly a challenge for the enthusiastic pet owner. With a fiercely territorial temperament they can be considered to be quite dangerous yet if handled correctly (like every other dinosaur we're selling) they can prove to be a very enjoyable and agreeable pet.   
  
1. Keep plenty of fish around - that is after all what a pterosaur's diet mostly consists of even though they will eat other meats - giving them living-breathing paleontologists who steal dinosaur eggs is also recommended  
  
2. Spend time with you're pterosaur after carefully ensuring that you've placed a tracking device on him or her, this ensures that you won't have any problems finding you're pet once he or she flies off to build a nest.  
  
3. Carry mace with you at all times (this ensures that they won't try to take a chunk outta you), flares are also good as is fish (make sure that you don't smell like fish though that can lead to them trying to rip you apart)  
  
4. Never go parasailing around your Pterosaur they go nuts if you start flying without them or anywhere in front of them it drives them bonkers.  
  
5. Avoid associating with people who try and assault baby pterosaurs - this usually leads to trouble  
  
6. Always keep your pets well groomed and cleaned, and make sure that they love their nest - you can use anything from wood to straw and finally to old men white with beards who've now taken up the naturalist cause instead of sticking with the capitalistic one.  
  
7. Never get between a mother Pterosaur and her brood - this is just common sense  
  
8. Do not walk into the nest of a pterosaur with fish in your hands!  
  
9. And finally remember to always put the cap on the toothpaste tube after brushing your pterosaur's teeth.  
  
Remember keeping these things in mind can help you too become a trainer and pet owner of unimaginable skill when it comes to pterosaurs and as always don't listen to "supposed experts" who conduct digs from places like Montana.  
  
© Biosyn we steal from the best in order to be the best. 


End file.
